


Golden Rose

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [66]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Early Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, fluffy fluff, i just love them so much, its all i ever write anymore i swear, just let big strong men be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth receives a gift he didn't expect.





	Golden Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little something I needed to write after seeing [this](http://lizard-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/post/182287639224) and a coversation with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)   
> For Jesse who hasn't had the best day and could use some fluff.   
> Loudmouth belongs to them.

Loudmouth’s eyes went wide at the small golden necklace Mischief had just revealed. The trio had finally convinced him that they were actually a quad not that long ago, and sometimes Loudmouth still had trouble believing that it was true. He honestly hadn’t expected anything, money was always tight when school was in session. But when Mischief held out the gold rose hanging from a delicate chain, Loudmouth’s breath was taken away. 

“It’s  _ beautiful _ , but you didn’t have to.” 

Mischief smiled and replied softly, “We’ve all wanted to give you something special since you officially joined us, so we saved and got you this. We know you love roses, and this one won’t wilt like the ones I bring home from the farm always do.” 

Loudmouth bites his lip briefly before asking, “Would-would you put in on me?”

Mischief’s smile deepened, “Of course, Lud’ika.” He pulled out the necklace and gently reached out, wrapping his arms around the back of Loudmouth’s neck. 

Loudmouth could feel his pulse quicken; he had been around Mischief since he was a kid, they had been friends for just as long, and lived together after his family kicked him out. They had easily been this close multiple times before, but this was both  _ very _ different, and yet, not at all. But feeling the heat radiating from Mischief’s skin, and the soft earthy scent of him that was always so comforting, Loudmouth couldn’t help but look up at him. He found Mischief was already looking back at him, like he was searching for something, Loudmouth was pretty sure he knew what it was. 

He tilted his head up, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Mischief kept one hand at the back of Loudmouth’s neck, resting on top of the new chain. He ran his other hand down Loudmouth’s back to rest just above his ass. Loudmouth brought his hands up to wrap around Mischief’s neck as he pulled him closer. 

Loudmouth felt breathless when they finally broke apart, still breathing each other in. “I can’t believe I am this lucky.”

Mischief smiled and pressed their foreheads together, “We’re just as lucky to have you.” 

Loudmouth smiled, and felt unabashedly teary as he replied with his whole self, “Thank you.”


End file.
